


Unintended

by SundraLeMeifwa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, But there's a ton of buildup and semi-smut, Denial of Feelings, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, I hope y'all enjoy my shit, Jean Kirstein is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Plot, This would probably be better as a slow burn but I'm impatient, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unresolved Sexual Tension, at least originally, but I mean so is Eren, just be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundraLeMeifwa/pseuds/SundraLeMeifwa
Summary: Eren and Levi are seniors in highschool, and they're also best friends. But what happens when Eren gets taunted by Jean about his virginity, and asks his best friend to bite him?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 80
Kudos: 302





	1. It's Jean's Fault

"Damn him, that little shit!" Eren seethed, sending text after angry text to his 'arch enemy', Jean. And the bastard sent text after snide text back.

Levi just watched in amusement. This happened quite often, and it was hilarious to see Eren so worked up (not that it was uncommon to see him worked up) and his thumbs moving at lightning pace across his keyboard. He could even tell when the brunet had sent a message, because he would smash his thumb into the keyboard with an audible pop.

The ravenet just relaxedly smoked his cigarette, scrolling through pages of articles and such on his own phone while half watching his best friend rage at his.

It was sort of a funny story, how the two of them became friends. They were polar opposites, and in any other situation probably would rage at eachother just like Eren was doing at Jean now. But it didn't work out that way.

When Eren first joined middle school, he had just moved and was the so-called weird new kid. But he showed right away that he was a firecracker and a complete stubborn blockhead; and yet, he made a lot of friends. Eren was that guy who always jumps into brawls if someone is getting picked on or bullied.

So, one time he found Levi getting cornered by three big kids, and, predictably, jumped right in and told the kids to pick on someone their own size (yes, Eren was smaller than them so this was pretty comical). They laughed in his face and the four kids started a fight, ignoring Levi behind them.

Which was a mistake, of course. While Eren was getting his ass kicked Levi jumped in and smoothly took down all three of the bullies.

_"Tch. What an idiot." Levi glanced at Eren after dispatching the last bully. "Think before you act next time."_

_"Never!" Eren grinned up at the black-haired kid above him. "That was cool anyways! Could you teach me some of those moves you used?"_

_Levi sniffed disdainfully. "And why would I do that?"_

_"Because you're awesome!"_

_The ravenet looked surprised at the answer, and stared curiously at Eren. Finally, he reached out a hand to help him up. "I'll think about it."_

And so the two became inseparable. Not on Levi's part, really, but Eren always came and bothered him, and soon enough he got used to the brunet's constant obnoxious presence by his side.

And now they were highschool seniors. Time passed fast; Levi was 18 and Eren was 17.

They were currently hanging out in Eren's room, lounging on his bed. Well, Levi was lounging. Eren was sitting straight as a pole, angrily smashing his fingers into his phone screen.

Suddenly he stopped. He turned to the young man beside him. "Would you bite me?"

Levi almost choked on his cigarette. "What?!"

Eren glared in the direction of his phone. "Jean says he bets I've never even been bitten or kissed at all by anyone, and I want to prove him wrong."

"...great, but... why me?"

"You're the only alpha who I could even begin to convince to do it, and you're right here." Eren shrugged. "So? Will you do it?"

The ravenet stared at him for a moment before bluntly denying. "No."

Eren pouted. "Come on, why _not?"_

Levi shook his head. "Do you even know what biting entails? I know we don't have full characteristics, but that would be like claiming you, or mating you."

"You don't have to do it that hard! I just need to be able to say I've done it. I won't even say it was you."

"Why not just lie?"

"You know why not." Eren gave him a withering look.

Levi sighed. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you," the brunet grinned in victory. Then he looked a little unsure. "I just like... do this, right?..." he tilted his neck in a way that his chocolatey hair fell back and exposed the soft, tan expanse of his neck.

Levi turned a little red at his display. He wasn't used to this kind of thing happening to him. However, he had read a LOT of books and stories and... well, fanfiction, that he sort of knew what he was doing. And yeah, he'd had a few experiences with girls in the past.

He shuffled over to Eren, and gently laid his fingers on the side of his neck that wasn't exposed, right over the scent gland. If he was doing this, he was doing it right. He was never one to back down or just give a half-assed effort at something.

He rubbed his fingertips over the gland, feeling the spot become moist under his attention and hearing Eren's breath hitch as he mouthed the scent gland on the exposed side. Then he gently bit down, running his tongue over the sensitive skin beneath his teeth. He heard a low moan come from the brunet, who promptly shut his mouth in embarrassment.

But Levi wanted hear that again. Plus, Eren tasted... amazing. Like roses and honey. And... hadn't Eren _invited_ him to do this?

He bit down again, harder, and sucked. Eren jerked a little, and whimpered, his fingers finding Levi's shirt and gripping it tightly.

Pleasure coursed through Eren's body. Why did it feel so _good?_ He shouldn't be enjoying his best friend doing this to him so much. He _had_ asked for it... and for reasons he couldn't quite grasp, he found himself wishing desperately that Levi wouldn't stop.

The ravenet pushed Eren down onto the mattress and continued his suckling on Eren's scent gland, with the brunet trying not to make noises and failing. He writhed in pleasure, but Levi's body had him pinned securely against the bed.

This was... this wasn't right. Levi was his _best friend_. Why was he letting this happen? Why- " _Mmh...!_ ...do that again..." he turned red. Why had he said that? But... it had felt so... so.... good.....

Levi complied with Eren's request, rubbing his tongue on the oversensitive spot again. Then he pressed his lips gently to it and switched to the other side, giving it the same.

He only realized he was getting hard when Eren wrapped his legs around his waist and began rubbing his own hard-on into Levi's.

Levi hissed in pleasure, thrusting down inbetween Eren's spread thighs against his clothed erection. A sinful moan escaped the brunet's lips and he returned the motion.

And that's when Levi finally mustered the strength to extricate himself from the addicting male under him. He abruptly disconnected his mouth from Eren's neck and pulled back, getting quickly off the brunet and backing himself against the headboard as far from Eren as possible, breathing heavily. "I..." he was stunned. At himself, how far he had gone, how damn _good_ Eren tasted... "I'm sorry, I went too far."

Eren panted, looking like sin, with dilated pupils and all spread out on the mattress like that, panting. His erection was clearly visible through his sweatpants, and it was painful how much Levi wanted to just reach out and wrap his hand around it.

 _Fuck! No, no I don't! Stop._ Levi internally cursed himself for even considering it.

Eren was silent for a minute, staring blankly up at the ceiling and slowly dragging his eyes to his best friend on the other side of the bed. Levi looked back at him, face red in embarrassment despite the way he ran his eyes over the brunet's body.

At length, Eren sat up and drew his legs up in front of himself, seemingly to conceal the bulge in his pants. "It's fine, I asked for it anyways. It wasn't..." He struggled for words. All his instincts screamed for him to ask Levi to just fuck him, but all of his logic screamed against it. "It wasn't... ...anyways, it's fine." Both the awkwardness and the sexual tension in the room were almost tangible.

"...okay. Sorry again though." Levi's eyes focused on Eren's neck. "Uhh... you, uh... you may have... a mark." The ravenet winced as he said the last word, looking at the purplish bruise forming on the side of Eren's neck. Not deep enough to be an actual claiming, but not light enough to be invisible.

Eren's eyes widened and his fingers instinctively flew to the side of his neck, feeling over the slightly swollen scent gland there. "Damn," the corner of his mouth quirked up and his eyes locked onto Levi's. "You're good at that, huh?"

Levi looked away, still blushing hotly from the whole situation. "...thanks, I guess...?"

Eren chuckled. "Yeah, it's a compliment."

The two stared off into space, avoiding eachother's eyes and lost in their own heads for a few minutes. Both wondered about the reactions of the other during and to the situation, and what those reactions meant.

But neither wanted to lose his friendship with the other, and certainly not bestfriendship. So they remained silent.


	2. Yes, We're Still Blaming Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plan for this story to have three chapters, but who knows if I'll get more ideas or something, XD. Anyways, enjoy~ ♥

School the next day was... surprisingly, pretty normal for the two. Neither of them wanted anything to change... at least not outwardly, so they both acted normal. It worked, for the most part.

Except there was one _tiny_ little monkey wrench in their plan for everything to go back to normal.

"Eren, is that a bite mark on your neck?!" Connie exclaimed. Leave it to him to declare it to the whole world.

It was after English class, and when Connie yelled that out, pretty much everyone in their seats and even those who were leaving turned around and looked right at Eren.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Levi, next to him, had frozen in place, staring so intensely at the notebook in his hands it could have melted.

"Oh my god, Eren finally got hooked?!" Ymir poked her head in from just outside. "We've been waiting years for this, Virgin Boy. So who's the lucky alpha?"

Eren turned redder, finally gaining his voice back. "N-no, it's not like that!"

"Whaddya mean? You _didn't_ get bit by an alpha? What's that then?" she pointed to the obvious hickey on his neck. He instinctively covered it with a hand.

"I mean, I _did_ , but..." he glanced at Levi, who was still staring holes in his notebook. Then he flicked his eyes back to the class. "It wasn't someone you all know."

Levi's head jerked up to look at Eren. Eren _never_ lies. Everyone knew that. Maybe that's why the whole class sighed in disappointment and started going about their buisness again. Eren sighed in relief and sunk down in his chair, continuing to put his stuff away.

Levi just stared at him. The brunet didn't seem at all perturbed that he had broken his never-lying rule- one that he had kept for years. This was extremely abnormal, and honestly, very worrying.

So the ravenet quickly shoved his stuff in his backpack and pulled Eren, who had just finished packing his own bag, into the hall.

"You just- Eren, you..."

Eren knew what Levi was going to say before he said it. "Broke my vow? Nah," he grinned. "You didn't hear it, but I whispered 'well' after the other stuff. So technically, I didn't lie."

Levi raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking for further explanation.

"C'mon, you looked like you were about to murder your notebook. Plus, we don't want rumors about us going around. We know how those can get," he looked pointedly at his best friend.

"Agreed," the ravenet conceded and turned toward the other side of the hall. He was starting to mull over some things in his mind. "And thanks. Wanna get lunch?"

"Do I ever!" Eren grinned toothily, following the shorter male to the cafeteria.

*

"Camping trip this weekend and spring break week...?" Eren replied to Connie, intrigued. They were at their usual table in the cafeteria, talking to a few friends who were organizing a weekend vacation. "I think I'd be able to go, but I'd have to run it by my mom first."

Levi stayed silent, and no one asked him anything. Everyone knew that where Eren went, he went.

After typing a few things on his phone, Eren's face lit up. "She says I can go, and is it alright if Mika comes too? She's doing her overprotective thing again." He rolled his eyes.

Connie chuckled. "Sure; the more the merrier!"

Eren gave a wry smile. "Maybe not in this case, dude. Anyways, cool! We'll be there."

Levi smiled internally; because the 'we' Eren said didn't mean 'Mikasa and I', it meant 'Levi and I'. And everyone understood that, since they had been friends for so long.

Then Eren pulled him out of his thoughts with a poke to his cheek. Levi startled, and the brunet chuckled. "Oh, you're paying attention to me now?"

The ravenet's face pinked a little. Not really because he was caught 'daydreaming'- more because of the affectionate way his best friend had poked him. And he was irritated at himself for his reaction. Why did he even note the poke? He and Eren were always like that... right?

"...sorry, what?" He replied after a few seconds.

"I said the bell is gonna be ringing in a couple minutes, wanna go to our next class?" Eren smiled with an indecipherable look at the ravenet.

"Sure," Levi replied, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder and trying to fight the red that threatened to color his cheeks.

*

The trip came in just a few days, and it felt almost too fast. Soon enough they were packed and on their way in Connie's family RV (which he had worked very hard to get the privileges to drive from his parents; last time they went on a trip the vehicle had returned with several scratches and dents).

Connie had said it'd take about a day to get there, so he started the evening before so they'd arrive early the next day. Everyone was supposed to load the pickup truck with their heavy duty luggage, and then just bring a few necessary items into the RV itself.

This worked, but just barely- they had quite a few traveling companions after all. In total, nine. Sasha, Armin, Annie, Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco were all riding in the RV, while Connie drove the pickup truck that pulled it (that guy was a maniac when given coffee, he could definitely drive all night).

Now you may be thinking: how the hell do nine people sleep in a single RV (and a pickup truck)? The answer is fairly simple.

First of all, this group had gone on trips before and would squish themselves into basically any available corner in order to ride in one vehicle.

Second, the sleeping arrangements; Mikasa wouldn't sleep, she'd just sit on the floor and tap on her phone all night. Annie would take the pullout couch and sleep alone. Sasha would sleep on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. Armin would actually be up front in the truck with Connie, helping him navigate (and napping a bit). And for the two beds in the back (one pullout bed above another actual bed), Eren and Levi would take top and Jean and Marco would sleep in the bottom one. Everyone gave eachother proper space, of course, and no one teased about the two sets of best friends sleeping together, since that was pretty much the only way everyone fit.

Well, the only ones complaining were Jean and Eren, each whining about how the other was on the trip with them. Even they didn't do that much this time though. They were almost adults now, after all.

"I've prepared a snack, y'all! Be glad I'm sharing. After this, we gotta hit the sack. Early morning, y'know?" Sasha called out, holding up a tray of sandwiches. "Juiceboxes are on the counter if you want one."

"Thanks, Sash!" Eren stretched luxuriously, getting up to grab his share. Levi, though, just watched his best friend. He couldn't help but admire the way his muscles tensed and the tantalizing stripe of tan, toned stomach that showed when his shirt rode up.

He blushed and forced himself to look the other direction, trying to keep his mind from going to impure places and also questioning his sanity- because he didn't know what goddamn spirit had possessed him to think about and practically eye-rape his best friend this way.

He tried to force his thoughts back in line, but fate seemed to have it out for him when Eren came over to sit by him- too close, their arms were touching- and hand him a sandwich and juicebox, grinning. "What are you thinking about that has you _blushing_ like that, Le?"

The teasing question only made the ravenet's cheeks turn all the more red. "...nothing you need to be concerned with."

Eren's eyesbrows darted up. "Ohh? Now I'm even more curious! Tell meee~" He leaned closer, his body now pressed against Levi's side as he playfully shook him.

_Damn... his neck... too close..._

The brunet was close enough that Levi could smell the tantalizing aroma that emanated from his scent gland (which was still looking faintly bruised), and it was driving him insane with the need to touch or do _anything_ really to Eren, while also slowly chipping away at his certainty that he wasn't attracted in any way to his best friend.

Whatever Eren saw in his expression in that moment, he didn't know, but to his relief the brunet backed off with an indecipherable look and a halfhearted, "Psh, fine..."

A few beats later, Levi spoke. "Sorry, I'm just... I was just daydreaming, is all. And it was embarrassing." Mostly true.

Eren smiled playfully at him to show that all was well. "But don't think I won't bring this up again later..."

"Hopeless brat," the ravenet answered in the same manner, with a small smile.

*

As soon as the lights were flicked off and everyone in bed (or wherever they happened to be sleeping), Levi realized just how fucked he was.

Sleeping in a bed with an omega- one that he was... fuck, whatever. Yes he was extremely attracted to Eren. He was done with lying to himself. And sleeping in a bed with him, with his scent to close and so damn inviting was fucking with his head and his body in ways that he did not need.

He just turned in the opposite direction and stayed as far away from the brunet as possible, trying to hold his breath. Of course, that left him short on oxygen, so eventually he just left it and turned back over and let himself breathe properly. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight anyway.

The fact that his mind wouldn't stop running with inappropriate scenarios, though- _that_ was annoying. Especially since he could feel himself getting just slightly hard. From just thinking.

Pinning the omega to the bed, hearing him moan and beg... all of this excited the alpha in him to a point where he was slowly losing his mind from not doing anything.

And then Eren shifted in his sleep. Predictably by this point, it set Levi in a very uncomfortable position. Because the omega's soft, delicious ass was right up against Levi's crotch.

"Godfuck..." he whispered. It set all of his senses on high alert, but at the same time he felt like he was drowning in the need to do something, _anything_ to Eren.

He knew from past experience that the brunet was a deep sleeper. So he wouldn't mind if...

Levi moved and pressed the rest of his body against the length of Eren's. This satisfied his alpha a little, but he still craved... _other_ things- which was evident in his hard-on. The one that was pressing into Eren's ass right now and making Levi completely batshit crazy and definitely unable to sleep.

"Mmh..." the omega made a small noise in his sleep and pushed his ass back harder into Levi's erection. The ravenet sucked in a breath and tried desperately to control himself, counting to twenty in his head.

"Alpha..." Eren moaned out softly, and that's when Levi just lost it. He qualified it with the thought 'Eren won't mind if I just help him out with his wet dream a little, right?', though he knew he was really doing it because he couldn't hold back anymore.

Aware of the two sleeping below them, he slipped a hand around to cover Eren's mouth just in case he made any other sounds, and started slowly rolling his dick into the omega's ass.

Sure enough, he heard a few whimpers and pleas escape the brunet's mouth into his hand. He slid the other hand into Eren's shirt and up to a nipple, rubbing across it and feeling his body arch, pushing his rear further onto the alpha's hard-on. At this point Levi's dick was inbetween Eren's asscheeks, grinding up against his asshole.

Then he felt a wetness seep through the other's boxers. _Did... Eren just slick?_ "Shit," Levi cursed, and pulled away from the brunet's body entirely, feeling inexplicably guilty for using him like that, but also unsatisfied because he had gotten so close to coming just from humping Eren's ass. But he couldn't risk doing more.

He forced himself to suck it up and turned over extremely reluctantly, preparing for a sleepless night.

*

Yeah Eren was a deep sleeper, but not _that_ deep. And he wasn't an idiot or anything like some people thought either.

He, yes, was having a wet dream (about Levi, ironically) and woke up right around the time he unintentionally moaned and felt his body push itself onto the... wow, Levi was _really_ hard. His mouth watered just feeling that thick length all pressed against his ass like that.

For the past few days, he had been contemplating what happened on his bed, and had come to the conclusion that he was pretty sure he and Levi were both attracted, at least sexually, to eachother. That didn't mean they wanted to admit it, or risk ruining their friendship, but he was pretty damn sure they were both lusting.

And he wanted Levi's dick in him so bad. He almost didn't care about the consequences, he just wanted to be fucked. He was a virgin, yes, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was he wanted it, he wanted Levi, and the alpha was definitely very fucking hard right now.

Yes, Eren Jaeger wasn't stupid, and he wasn't an extremely deep sleeper, but he was _definitely_ a slut when he wanted something. So he devised a plan.

He knew Levi probably thought he was sleeping, so he could use that to his advantage and seduce the ravenet without actually ruining their friendship, like he knew neither of them wanted.

"Alpha..." he moaned out softly, in a pleading, submissive tone. It wasn't hard with the way his body was reacting right now.

Nothing happened for a long second, and just when he thought he'd have to go farther, a soft, pale hand slid over his mouth. He almost smirked at his victory, but then Levi began grinding his thick erection into his ass, and he couldn't hold back the noises that spilled from his lips. He felt a hand slip under his shirt and tweak a nipple, and he arched at the pleasure, unable to hold back from verbally expressing his pleasure.

He was very thankful for the hand over his mouth now- it probably kept him from waking the two in the bed below them with his moaning and whimpering.

Then Levi was thrusting against his sensitive asshole with rough movements, and his mind went fuzzy with pleasure and need. Just seconds after that, he felt himself slick, and Levi slowed and stopped. Eren almost cursed aloud.

He internally screamed. He had been _so close_ to coming. His erection throbbed against his stomach, begging for just a little more to send him over the edge.

But the ravenet drew back with a curse, and breathed out heavily. Eren was so frustrated. He understood Levi's reasons for stopping, and he didn't blame him obviously (after all, he had basically seduced him) but _goddamn_...

So the wily omega devised another plan to seduce the alpha. This time, he was sure it wouldn't fail. But would he regret the consequences? ...who knows. But he was going to get what he wanted. And that was for sure.


	3. They're Digging Themselves Into A Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said it'd be three chapters but there was too much stuff so I had to make another chapter break. So I'm now planning for it to be four... ':D (really tho it's gonna be four... i hope)
> 
> Also, SO SORRY IT'S SO LATE!! ...I obviously suck at the deadlines I set for myself X'D
> 
> I tried my hand at some fluff here... eh, I'm not too confident. But idk. 
> 
> Also, TSYM everyone for your wonderful comments! You are all so sweet and encouraging, I couldn't have written this without y'all XD ❤️❤️
> 
> p.s. tell me if you find any mistakes plz ^^

Unsurprisingly by this point, Levi awoke to find himself wrapped around Eren. He quickly extricated himself and shifted to his side of the bed haphazardly, a blush heating his face.

Eren turned over with a mischievous smile. "Rather cuddly, aren't you? I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Levi flushed darker, trying not to notice how cute the brunet's grin was. "Sorry if I was impeding on your space. I didn't realize I snuggled people in my sleep..."

"Not at all, it was pretty warm and comfortable, actually," the brunet chuckled, smiling teasingly.

"Ah... well, I'm glad I wasn't a bother." Levi cursed himself internally. Why the hell was he so nervous around Eren all of a sudden? It had been going on ever since... the bite, actually, and though he understood being attracted (he wasn't quite ready to call it a crush yet) to someone might have effects on you... it was out of character for him. Unfamiliar territory. In fact, it was pretty safe to say he'd never had to deal with these kinds of reactions from himself to anyone, ever.

Was he just awkward around Eren because he felt like their friendship changed since the bite? Or... was something more going on with his heart?

He didn't want to believe that, and shoved it out of his mind as he got up and slid down to the floor from the upper bed he was on. It appeared that during his long internal monolouge, the small room's three other occupants had left to go about starting their day (well, as 'started' as a day could get, in an RV like this).

*

All morning, when they were completing the last stretch of road before arriving at the campsite, Jean had been avoiding his eyes. Levi just hoped to God that he hadn't actually woken up last night... although now that he thought about it, that was probably a pretty damn near an impossible thing to hope for.

Eren and Marco both seemed to act normal, so at least that was good. But the more he thought about it, the more unlikely it was that Eren had been sleeping that whole time. Could an omega even slick while they were sleeping? It seemed pretty unlikely, but Eren was a really deep sleeper. He just had to hope for the best with all of this.

He sighed as he ate the sandwiches Sasha had prepared for them that morning. He just hoped that he would stop feeling so strange, and everything would go back to normal. However, somewhere in his gut he knew that things were going to change, he just didn't know how...

*

The place they were camping was in the middle of a forest, where there was a small clearing from other people who had camped there. In the center of the campsite was a firepit with a grill tray over it. Besides that, there wasn't much: just some litter and junk half-buried in the grass from the previous occupants.

As soon as they parked everyone tumbled out, groaning in collective relief- some splaying themselves out on the grass (*cough* Connie and Eren *cough*).

But not even two minutes had passed when Mikasa started spouting off orders to everyone to prepare the campsite. No one begrudged her this of course- she worked harder than anyone to set up the tents and move belongings. None of the guys would even think of contesting her strength or heavy-lifting skills. Except maybe Levi, but it didn't matter much to him.

And sure enough, with Mika directing everyone the campsite was fully operational in record time. Eren flopped on the grass again, giving a long, relived sigh... one that reminded Levi way too much of the sounds he'd heard last night.

_No way, my thoughts are not going down that path today_ , he mentally reprimanded himself. Why was his mind like this? His body just betrayed him at every turn, didn't it...

Levi wasn't one to get so lost in his thoughts that he stopped paying attention to what was going on around him, but it had been happening a lot lately. Which is what he realised when he snapped out of his reverie, hearing Armin reading the end of the list of sleeping arrangements.

"...and Eren and Levi will be sharing the tent right over there. I'll be sharing Sasha and Connie's, of course."

It was so damn obvious by this point that Levi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Of _course_ he and Eren were sharing the same tent. Of course they were. ...this actually _was_ pretty logical since there were only four tents and he and Eren were best friends, but Levi still cursed fate for setting everything up so goddamn horribly... and perfectly at the same time.

"Sandwiches time, everybody! Then we'll go on our customary hike." Sasha exclaimed, waving a sandwich-filled ziploc bag in the air. It was clear that they were all glad to be out of the cramped RV- Eren and Jean hadn't even fought once in the hour that had passed since they all left the vehicle.

"Remember everyone- don't run your phone batteries too low; we're gonna be here at least three more days," Armin commented, sitting down on a picnic blanket Sasha had laid out.

"Got it, mom," Eren grinned, plopping down next to the blonde male. Armin just rolled his eyes in response, glancing over at Levi curiously.

The ravenet stared right back blankly. Why was Armin looking at him?

Armin grinned then, and motioned subtly to the spot on the other side of Eren with a flick of his hand. Levi's eyes widened- what was the blonde implying with that?! He couldn't have known about anything that happened between him and Eren, right?

Nevertheless, he went and sat down in the spot to Eren's left, nudging the brunet lightly as a way of greeting. He tried to be as casual as possible, but he still felt guilty about last night, so he didn't really know how natural he came off to be.

Eren turned and smiled at him, but there was something mischievous in his eyes that Levi didn't know what to make of.

He didn't have much time to think on it though, because soon enough everyone had finished lunch and was packing up to go on the hike. Armin was, as always, acting as the mother of the group.

"Everyone have water? Snacks? First aid? Phones? ...okay, good. Hey, Marco- uh, there's spider on your leg..."

It caused a little tussle, but after Mikasa heroically smashed the bug into the ground with her boot (don't mess with Mikasa's boots), they were off on their hike through the woods.

*

"Psst, Levi!" Eren poked his best fried in the shoulder. "Look- there's a cave behind that waterfall!"

Levi startled at the poke and glanced over to where Eren pointed, examining it closely, replying quietly. "...you're right- that's amazing.."

Eren flashed an adorable smile at him. "I know, right?- wanna go check it out? We won't be gone for long."

Levi raised an eyebrow, a little tentative at the thought of being alone with Eren. But eventually the brunet's cute pleading expression won out, and he nodded. "Alright."

Eren looked like someone had just given him a huge present, and he grabbed Levi by the hand and pulled him off the path, towards the ledge that led to the cave. Levi blushed at their intertwined fingers, but tightened them as they shuffled through the underbrush and leaves. It was very comforting... almost scarily so.

To his surprise, Eren didn't pull his hand away or loosen his hold at all- he actually just gave Levi a squeeze in return that made the ravenet's heart jump.

He could so clearly imagine being with Eren- comforting him when he's sad, calming him when he's angry, and being the cause of his happiness... and an instinctual thought came through the rest.

_I want to be his alpha._

They weren't even fully matured yet in that area (you only finally develop full characteristics of your secondary gender when you're 20, based on a vaccine of sorts that's required by law), and he wanted to mate Eren? ...no, it wasn't quite that simple. He just... wanted to take care of Eren, and ensure his wellbeing. Even if he wasn't mated to him.

And he finally realized the truth of what he had been feeling, with relief and a little terror. It wasn't just lust, or attraction.

"...I love him."

He hadn't realized he said those words out loud until Eren glanced back at him curiously. "What was that? You were mumbling."

"Uh, nothing! Sorry, just daydreaming again." Levi hit himself mentally. He'd have to be more careful now, or he'd let something slip and ruin their friendship forever. Exactly what he didn't want.

"Here, along this ledge. Sorry, I'll have to let go for a minute for balance," Eren said, gently extracting his fingers from Levi's with a reassuring smile. It was almost as if they were together... Levi could see it so clearly. He couldn't stop thinking about it, though he knew he was probably just wishing, since he finally knew what he wanted.

But he nodded, gave a small smile back, and edged along behind Eren.

*

Eren hadn't expected Levi's hand to be so warm and calming. It made him feel safe and loved, and he almost regretted making another plan to seduce the ravenet. He didn't want to hurt him... but he was sure things would go back to normal afterwards, and even if they didn't... they would be better. He firmly believed that.

Plus, he wanted to be fucked by Levi more than anything he'd ever wanted... except maybe for Levi to... no, they weren't in love. He had seen it happen one too many times with his mom: boyfriends saying they loved her, then leaving. He didn't want that to be him and Levi, and he knew no matter what that they would stay best friends, but...

He couldn't shake the feeling that after he did this, there would be no going back. He was determined though. Dead set on getting what he wanted. Fate would just have to bend to his will, because he wasn't bending to whatever plan had already been set.

He inched into the cave from the ledge, grabbing Levi's hand to help the other male in. Unnecessary, yes, but who could blame him for wanting to hold the alpha's hand?

Levi gave him a quick questioning glance, but didn't protest when Eren kept ahold of his hand as they traveled further into the cave. The brunet had to turn his face away to hide a victorious grin.

The further they went, the damper and darker it got. It would've been creepy, but it just felt exciting. Probably because he had Levi with him.

"Should we turn our phone flashlights on?"

Eren shivered when he felt Levi's breath against his ear, tensing for a second.

"...nah, it'll waste the battery. Let's see if the cave lets out anywhere first." He replied breathily. The rocky passage had narrowed considerably, causing Levi to be basically be pressed up against him from behind so as not to lose him in the dark.

It was tortuous and delicious. Eren couldn't help pushing his ass back against Levi's hips every once in while, just to hear the ravenet's breath hitch. Though it also succeeded in making Eren aroused as well, so it sort of backfired... in a good way.

He almost wanted to just try to seduce him right here and now... but he needed to have patience. He'd get what he wanted soon, for now he could just enjoy his... best friend?'s presence. ...he wasn't quite sure what they were anymore.

Suddenly they heard voices from further on in the cave. Eren's pulse quickened, and he backed himself fully into Levi. By the tense posture the ravenet carried, he had undoubtedly heard the voices as well. They echoed from quite a ways away, but seemed to be getting closer.

If they were still pretty far away... Eren grinned. Like the little bitch he was, he used this opportunity to tease Levi a bit. In this position it was just too easy to "accidentally" grind against the male behind him.

So that's what he did. He tilted his neck in a very inviting way that he knew Levi noticed, if the pause in the ravenet's breathing was anything to go by. Then he slowly, teasingly rubbed his ass back into Levi's crotch in a way that could easily be mistaken for him just shifting his position. Especially when he was supposedly focused on the voices that were now increasing in volume.

A low, almost inaudible groan came from the alpha, much to Eren's satisfaction and further arousal.

He turned his head to glance over his shoulder, baring his neck further, and spoke in a suggestive, breathy tone. "What should we do?" He knew his question could be easily misinterpreted if Levi was reacting the way he seemed to- that was the point.

After an almost tangible pause, where Eren could practically hear the alternative answers running through the ravenet's mind, he responded, the slight strain of arousal evident in his voice. "We can't really turn around without making too much noise at this point. Best just to meet whoever it is head-on."

Eren nodded, though Levi couldn't see him he could probably feel the movement. He pushed away what lingered of his arousal as they moved forward, although that was very hard with Levi's delicious and also still aroused scent coming in waves off the alpha. Being in such an enclosed space didn't help much either. They may not have had full characteristics, but certain emotions could really strengthen a scent... arousal being one of these.

And Eren was practically drowning in it. He'd never experienced any scent that was quite this potent (a close second probably being Mikasa's when she was extremely angry), and he was almost overwhelmed with the need to drop the ground and beg for it.

He was only kept sane and in check by the approaching footsteps. And sure enough, they soon saw the beam of a phone light coming through the dark void of the cave. Another screen flipped on, lighting a face in a ghostly white light.

"Marco?" Eren said softly, looking at the other person who had also turned on his phone to light his face. "... and Jean."

Levi decided bring out his own phone then, and Eren followed his example. This way, everyone could see eachother.

Jean spoke next. "Oh. It's you two... why were you walking in the dark?" He was being surprisingly civil, unusual for Jean... "Heh, were you making out in here? Bet you were totally getting it on," he smirked. Well, there it was. Typical Jean.

Eren's expression darkened into a glare, and he proceeded to shoot back a snarky response. "What, are you gonna pretend you and Marco weren't? That's probably why you were even asking me, right? And side note: no, we weren't making out."

Jean was glaring now. "How dare you accuse us! I only said that because there were some obvious sex noises coming from your bunk last night. Couldn't sleep a wink until like 3 AM!"

Marco looked concerned and a little embarrassed, lightly touching Jean's elbow. "Hey, we agreed we wouldn't bring that up..."

Jean jerked his elbow out of Marco's reach. "Well, Eren disqualified that agreement when he accused us of what he and shortie over there were doing in the _fucking_ middle of the night yesterday."

Levi had remained semi-silent through this whole thing, like he usually was, but when Jean called him short, you could practically feel the annoyance emanating from him as he gave Jean a death stare. "Hey. Calm the fuck down. It sounds to me like we need to clarify some things with you two. Especially you," he looked pointedly at the sandy-haired alpha.

Eren then stepped forward, slightly in front of Levi, speaking quickly. "He didn't have anything to do with my wet dream last night, so I'm sorry if I kept you two up. I'm an omega so... we have certain internal... wants. If that disturbs you I don't know why you came on this trip." He didn't like using the 'it's because I'm an omega' excuse, but he decided it'd be his best argument in this situation.

Jean still looked skeptical. "... really now?" But Marco poked him a little harshly, and he finally conceded. "Fine. Whatever. Just try not to have your so-called 'wet dreams' when I'm sleeping in the bunk under you, got it?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Next time you get a boner try not to jerk off and tell me how it feels. But fine- I'll try to control myself," he almost smirked saying that last part. There would definitely be no self-control about what he was going to be doing tonight.

The two engaged in another glaring session before Eren grabbed Levi's hand and pushed past Jean, giving Marco a quick smile as he passed, which the black-haired beta kindly returned.

"See you two soon!" Marco called, and Eren waved a quick goodbye before pulling Levi around a corner and away from the other two.

"Jean's a total shit," Eren commented as soon as they were out of earshot. Levi chuckled in response, glancing down at their linked fingers with an internal smile. He was only like this with Eren... somehow the omega made him feel all warm and happy inside.

"Oh and uh... sorry if I affected your sleep at all with my dreams last night," the omega was really doing this for consistency of story... not because he was sorry. "I didn't realize I was... vocal?- about them."

Levi felt relieved when Eren indicated he hadn't been awake. Maybe he still had a chance to do things right and get Eren a normal way, and one that didn't make him feel like a total asshole, or quite so guilty.

He'd at least have to try.


End file.
